Rebuild
by Arisa-desu
Summary: [OMEGAVERSE] Continuación de Broken Yuri Plisetsky durante su primer celo logró exteriorizar sus sentimientos y unirse de cierta forma con Yuuri. Pero luego de aquello todo no hizo más que ir en bajada pues Yuuri se encuentra enlazado con Viktor. Como si aquello no fuera suficiente, su mejor amigo Alfa, Otabek, acaba de declararse. ¿Que hará Yuri Plisetsky?


El viento corría suavemente, o al menos eso es lo que parecía desde el interior de su habitación, observaba con detenimiento el leve movimiento de las hojas mientras en su cabeza trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, como si de un puzzle de tratara.

Apenas habían pasado unos días desde el término de la Rostelecom, y con ello el escándalo que se había generado gracias al beso que Otabek le había dado en plena premiación.

Aún podía sentir los labios del kazajo sobre los suyos, la presión que había ejercido y el ligero olor a clavo que despedía el mayor.

Negó con la cabeza suavemente para olvidar todo aquello, y dio un golpe a la nada. Estaba molesto, molesto y confundido. Aún no terminaba de superar del todo sus sentimientos por Yuuri, y con Otabek declarándose de la nada todo se volvía aún más confuso. De seguro nunca se espero que aquello que el pelinegro quería decirle fuera una declaración.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y observando el techo murmuró un insulto.

-Yuri... -escuchó como la pelirroja le llamaba desde fuera golpeando a la puerta con calma.

-Que quieres, baba?

Yuri queria a Mila, a su manera claro. Después de todo siempre había sido un apoyo para el cuando lo había necesitado aún sin pedírselo. Pero en ese preciso momento, necesitaba estar sólo y aclarar todo, o al menos decidir que haría con los sentimientos de Otabek.

-... Yakov te estaba buscando - Mientras la pelirroja esperaba que Yuri se dignara a abrir dejó caer su cuerpo apoyando la espalda en la pared - dice que no puedes perder más días de entrenamiento...

Y era verdad, desde que su celo se había presentado hace poco más de un mes sus tiempos de entrenamiento habían sido irregulares por decir lo menos. Yakov en general siempre había preferido rodearse de patinadores alfa pues no pasaban por ese período tan engorroso que solía ser el celo. Sin embargo había echo una excepción con Mila y Yuri, ambos desbordaban talento y dedicación, o al menos así había sido. Y la verdad, por mucho que Yakov apreciara a Yuri no dudaría en sacarlo de sus líneas si el no respondía.

Yuri se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta. Una vez abierta observó a la Omega desde arriba. Al estar cerca de ella fue capaz de percibir un ligero cambio en su aroma lo cual le llamó la atención.

-... Baba...- la aludida le observó esperando que el rubio continuara- ya se lo dijiste a Yakov?

Acto seguido las mejillas de la rusa se colorearon de un suave rosa, parecido al labial que solía usar, y un ligero movimiento de cabeza negando.

-Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Sala...- Y en ese momento Yuri se dio cuenta que quizás sus problemas no eran tan graves ni tan grandes. Si Mila aún con un bebé en camino estaba dando todo de sí en la pista, bien el podía hacer todo lo posible por dejar que su vida personal no interviniera en su carrera. Se lo debía a si mismo, a ese niño en las pistas de Moscú.

-Vamos desde arriba.

Aquella era la tercera vez que comenzaba a sonar la pista de su programa corto. A pesar de haberla ensayado mucho antes de que comenzaran las finales, Yuuri parecía tener dificultades recordando los pasos o clavando los giros más complejos. Viktor comenzaba a cansarse.

Como era de esperarse Viktor había ganado el oro en el Skate Canadá y aún cuando sabía que la competencia en Rusia estaría un tanto más difícil, esperaba que Yuuri al menos consiguiera un lugar en el podio. Su reputación como entrenador estaba en juego después de todo y todo lo que Yuuri hiciera dentro del hielo pasaba a ser su responsabilidad.

Yuuri aún no lograba sacar ese sentimiento alienígena de su pecho, se parecía un poco a como se sentía cuando Yuuko le había contado que estaba de novia con Nishigori. Pero sin duda el dolor y la molestia eran mayores esta vez. Sacar de su cabeza la escena de la premiación no había sido posible pues los medios seguían hablando de ello.

 _"Quien lo diría, pensar que el hada rusa sería encantada por el héroe kazajo"_

 _"Yo creo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, ellos siempre fueron cercanos"_

 _"Sólo esperemos que no sigan las costumbres kazajas y Plisetsky quede en espera a una corta edad"_

 _"Es cierto, los patinadores Omega suelen retirarse una vez forman familia"_

 _"Sería una verdadera lástima"_

Las especulaciones de los programas nunca le habían gustado, ahora mucho menos, incluso cuando se habían dedicado a hablar de el y Viktor le había parecido desagradable, con la ligera diferencia que todo cuanto habían dicho parecía haberse cumplido. ¿Qué tal si con Yuri pasaba lo mismo?

La simple idea le hacia revolver el estómago.

Yuri volvió a la pista al día siguiente, todos parecían observarle con evidente curiosidad pero sin atreverse a preguntar algo.

Yakov le regaño por largo rato, cuestionando su desempeño en el programa libre presentado. Pero Yuri no le prestó mayor atención pues inconscientemente sus sentidos estaban enfocados en Yuuri. Yuuri se encontraba practicando su programa corto bajo la mirada penetrante de Viktor, quien no lucía nada feliz.

Mientras observaba al japonés, las palabras del kazajo resonaron en su cabeza haciendo que Yuri comenzara a considerarlas una opción no tan descabellada.

 _'Yo puedo ayudarte a olvidar a Katsuki Yuuri'_

 _Agradecimientos especiales a Andy y Massi sin ellas nada de esto sería posible_


End file.
